Shito's Birthday
by Orange-Butterfly100
Summary: It's Shito's birthday, and he doesn't want to celebrate it. When Chika tells him that he understands the reason, what will happen? Shito x Chika fluff. Part one of two.


"Shito-kun ... We should take today off," Koyomi said. "Today IS your birthday, right? All of us should go out to celebrate."

Chika shot a glance at Shito as he glared at Koyomi.

"I didn't know that it was your birthday!" Michiru exclamed quietly in surprise.

Shito continued to glare at the two girls before he said, "I don't normally celebrate my birthday."

Koyomi was taken aback as Chika rolled his eyes. Michiru adverted her eyes. They knew about him, and it wasn't that surprising.

"We could start today, then!" Koyomi said, forcefully, ignoring Shito's hard glare.

"I'm not in the mood to," he replied, still glaring at the raven-haired girl.

Chika rolled his eyes again. He knew that this would be the outcome of the whole thing. He huffed a bit.

Shito looked at the platinum blonde out of the corner of his eye; he then suddenly got up and left the room.

Chika leaned closer to Koyomi. "How'd you know it was his birthday?"

"I did some checking," she said, smiling devilishly. "I know when yours is, too."

Chika's eye twitched at the statement.

Finally, after thought, he got up and slouched to Shito's room. He softly knocked on the door. "Oi."

"What do **you** want?" came the muffled, harsh voice of his partner.

"It's still your birthday, you know. And your friends want to celebrate it with you. Shouldn't you at least consider it?"

Silence.

"Whatever," Chika said as he kicked the floor. _'He probably didn't hear me, anyway,'_he thought, rolling his eyes. He started to walk away when he heard Shito's voice again. But this time, it was soft, and he had to put his ear to the door in order to hear him clearly.

"And ... are **you** one of those said friends?"

Chika fell silent. He didn't know what to say. If he said "yes" would it just become another fight? What about if he said "no"? He couldn't stand the dark-haired teen, but at the same time, it hurt Chika if he hurt Shito's feelings. And, most of the time, he really didn't mean to.

Finally, he made up his mind.

"... Yes."

Shito looked up, towards the door. He didn't want to start another fight with the platinum blonde - he usually never means to fight (sometimes Chika just says weird things that make him flustered, so it turns into a big fight) - so he just sat there, wanting to say something, but knowing that he couldn't.

He heard Chika's muffled sigh outside the door.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to celebrate your birthday, though," he said, softly.

Shito furrowed his brows in thought. Chika ... never said he understood him before.

Chika was about to walk away from the silent room when the door opened. He raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired teen who opened it.

Shito looked at the other and he started down the hall towards the room where they ate.

"What the-"

Shito stopped and looked at Chika. "As long as you're going, I'll do something with everyone for my birthday," he said, harshly. Though, Chika knew (for some strange reason) he didn't mean the harsh tone.

Chika blushed slightly (for some unknown reason at the time). After a moment, the blush went away and he smirked at the other. They continued to walk down the hall.

"Good, you'll need it," the platinum blonde retorted.

Two seconds later, along with a harsh glare, "What did you say?"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

It was Shito's birthday on January 21st~

And I'm a fan of ChikaShito, so I just HAD to do fluff for his birthday (since I found it out of character anyway).

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, SHITO. 8D

There IS a sequel, but that's not coming out until Chika's birthday (March 23rd).

And it's not going to be just fluff again. I SWEAR (for those of you who want more than fluff).

ALSO:

How it ends: LOL. Just pretend it breaks out into a huge fight and the girls have to break it up.

Or, just imagine anything. X3

Shito, Chika, Michiru, and Koyomi (c) Zombie-Loan

Fic (c) Me


End file.
